Pay Back
by OneDream123
Summary: Ikuto surprises Amu when she least expects it, she is frustrated with him always surprising her and teasing her so she just wants to return the favor.


**This is just a one-shot on Amuto of course it's got Amuto fluff, also this is my try at a humor story... So I think I sorta failed at it? Anyways, hope you enjoy it. ^-^ **

Amu was just siting at her desk listening to some music, swaying her head from side to side to the beat of the lyrics. She was in such a daydream that she began to sing out the lyrics.

"Cause I know how I feel about you now." She said dreamily and without realizing Ikuto came behind her and bit her ear. She gave a small squeak and jumped up from where she was sitting clutching her ear.

"P-pervert! What are you doing here?" He smirked at her then pointed to her balcony.

"You know if you don't want 'perverts' coming in your home you should really lock it? Or do you leave it open just so you can see me, Amu?" He stepped closer to her and smirked.

"Uh- just... j-just s-shut u-up." Her cheeks turned a bright pink as she looked away from him.

"You know, Amu stuttering just adds to your problem. Also your blushing." He poked her cheek and that seemed to make her blush even more but, she decided to turn the tables around, she wanted to get back at him for teasing her and surprising her. She gave him a mischievous grin, which made him confused making him raise an eyebrow at her.

"Well, how would you like it if I did the same thing to you?" He crossed his arms still staring at her trying to figure out what she was going to do.

"And what exactly would that be?" She turned around walking around her room.

"Oh, nothing. You'll find out soon." She giggled, playfully winking at him.

"Are you okay, Amu? Also how exactly will get back at me?" She nodded and grinned at him.

"Of course I am. Oh trust me when you least expect it... that's when I'll get you."

He didn't understand where this was going until she quickly made her way to him without him noticing and bit his ear. She knew his ears were his most sensitive spot and she wanted to see what he would do? She stepped away to look at his face and he had the most weirdest, yet funniest expression on his face. She started bursting out laughing.

"You should see the look on your face!" She clutched her stomach from the amount of laughing she was doing until she felt out of breath.

"I feel dizzy." She clutched her head and tried to walk over to her bed until she felt herself falling, she was waiting for the pain of the hard wooden floor but, it never came.

She felt two strong arms catch her as he picked her up and brought her to her bed. He set her down and sat next to her. She face palmed her face and covered her face with a pillow. She muffled a groan into the pillow then just lay there clutching a pillow to her face.

"Amu, you look ridiculous right now." She was rolling her eyes from behind the pillow of course she looked stupid.

"I was stupid to even think I could do that...I'm such a fail." He smiled at her and removed the pillow from her face, she pouted sitting up staring at him.

"Hey! I was using that." He smirked at her and brushed some hair away from her face.

"But, I couldn't see your pretty face behind that pillow." She blushed a deep red and her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. Why did he always make her feel this way? With all his constant teasing, was it even real?

"Why is it that you always make me feel all fuzzy inside and make my heart race..." She said barely audible but, he heard every word.

"Because, I Lo-" He was cut short when Ami slammed open the door.

"AMU!" Her shugo chara's came flying into the room while she hid Ikuto quickly throwing the covers over him.

"Ami is trying to make us dress up again!" All four of them said in unison hiding behind Amu, while poor Yoru was being hugged to death by Ami.

"Super kitty character!" She giggled happily then looked at the bed. She pointed at it and making her eyebrows turn down as she walked closer to the bed. Amu started to get worried as she sat on the lump. Yes, she went and sat on Ikuto!

'_He's so going to hate me after this.' _She bit her lip and he just sighed from underneath the covers.

"There's nothing here, Ami. Just me and you and-"

"The super cwharacters! There is a boy for you at the dwoor!" She said as she left out the door with Yoru still clutched in her grasp with him quietly mouthing, '_Help me!' _She let out a sigh of relief as she got off from the bed.

"Sorry, Ikuto." He got out from the covers and stretched his back.

"A little warning would have been helpful." He groaned.

"Is there anything I can do to make up for that?" She blushed as he smirked at her pulling her to him.

"There might be one thing?" He got closer to her face as she closed her eyes blushing.

He moved closer to her face just inches away from her lips until the door was opened again.

'_Ugh! Do people ever knock!' _She turned around to see Tadase standing in the doorway with his mouth wide open.

"Amu, what is this about? Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" He yelled furiously and charged at Ikuto but, he had already gone to the balcony.

"Ugh! That's it! I can't take this anymore!" Amu stomped over to Ikuto and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pressing her face close to his.

"Kiss me, dammit!" She yelled at him in a sweet yet annoyed tone. Both boys were completely struck by what she had just said as Ikuto pressed his lips to hers. Right in front of Tadase.

Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia were giggling and awestruck by watching Amu and Ikuto kiss. Miki got her sketchbook and quickly began drawing the romantic scene before her. Ran was cheering on Amu from where she was, so was Dia and Su was crying at how sweet the moment was.

Tadase didn't like this at all. "Amu, why are you with the thieving cat? I thought you were going to go on a date with me today?" He pointed at Ikuto then at himself but, Amu was still kissing him as she finally broke away from his lips and looked over at Tadase.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" She said cutely and looked back at Ikuto. Tadase clenched his fists and stomped over to Amu and Ikuto and was about to slap her when Ikuto caught his wrist before he could cause any harm.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, kiddy king." He gave him a serious look before he threw his hand away and Tadase had a shocked expression plastered across his face. As he slowly backed away and left the room.

"Well, I'm glad he's gone. So umm... about that uh kiss..." She nervously twiddled with her fingers looking down.

He lifter her chin with his finger and looked her in the eyes. They both stared deeply into eachother's eyes blue got lost into yellow, as did yellow got lost in his blue orbs.

"Your really something you know that." He said as he smiled at her. Not his usual smirk but, a sweet smile.

"Same goes for you and uh what was it that you were going to say? You know before all the interruptions?" He got close to her ear and whispered three little words to her.

"I love you." He backed away then walked to her balcony door.

"Of course you think I'm just lying or teasing you again... so I'll just be on my way." He was about to leave when Amu yelled to him.

"Wait! I-I...love you, too." His eyes grew wide at her words and walked in front of her.

"Really now?" He smirked playfully. "Yes, really! I know I'm still young to understand what love is really about but, I think I know more than enough to know how I feel about you."

"I believe you, Amu." He brought a hand to her cheek and leaned in to her face as their lips melted together in a sweet kiss. They broke away from the kiss and they looked at each other again.

"Wanna make out?" She had a flustered face as he said that and yelled at him.

"IKUTO!" He laughed at her and pecked her on the lips.

"Just kidding." She rolled her eyes at him and kissed him again.

**Well this was a completely random Amuto story I came up with. I know it's sorta cheesy and fluff and stuff. So R&R if anyone can. ^-^**


End file.
